Just Take A Sad Story
by MyJonggie
Summary: "Haruskah semua kisah berakhir bahagia? Jika iya, lalu mengapa kisahku tidak berakhir bahagia? Apa ini belim berakhir? Apa aku harus mati jika ingin mengakhirinya?" KRISTAO GS!Tao


"Just Take A Sad Story"

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Fan

Park Chanyeol as Chanlie

Huang Meimei (OC)

And etc.

Rate : T

Genre : School-Life, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary:_ "Haruskah semua kisah berakhir bahagia? Jika iya, lalu mengapa kisahku tidak berakhir bahagia? Apa ini belim berakhir? Apa aku harus mati jika ingin mengakhirinya?"_

"Just Take A Sad Story"

"Ge ayo, belmain ayunan bersama ku" ajak gadis kecil nan cantik berambut pirang lengkap dengan aksen cadel anak umur 5 tahun.

"Lets go!" ucap anak lelaki yang diajak oleh gadis kecil tadi. Segera mereka berdua menaiki ayunan masing-masing.

"Gege, ayo belmain pelosotan belsamaku" ajak anak gadis yang lain pada si anak lelaki juga dengan aksen cadel. Jika anak gadis yang pertama berambut pirang bersinar ceria maka lain halnya anak gadis yang satu ini, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dan terkesan suram ditambah lingkar hitam tipis yang berada di sekitar matanya namun terasa kontras dengan kulit putih langsat miliknya.

"Dui bu qi. Gege sedang bermain ayunan bersama Mei" ucap Wu Fan –si anak lelaki-.

"Oh, kalau begitu Tao belmain sendili saja.. he he" balas Tao seraya menyunggingkan senyum miris. "iya" jawab Wu Fan sekenanya, lalu melanjutkan bermain ayunan bersama Mei –si anak gadis rambut pirang-.

Tao bukannya pergi bermain perosotan seperti yang ia katakan kepada Wu Fan melainkan pergi kesebuah rumah berbentuk jamur merah. Disana Tao duduk memeluk kedua kaki mungilnya.

"peli lumah jamur, kenapa Wu Fan gege selalu tidak mau belmain belsama Tao. Apa Tao anak nakal peli? Tapi, Tao tidak nakal peli. Tao selalu belajal dan menabung. Tao juga selalu membantu mama. Tao bukan anak nakal peli.. hiks" isak bocah yang baru saja genap 5 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, masih dengan memeluk kaki mungilnya.

**Lelah**

Bocah itu lelah menangis. Ia keluar dari rumah jamur itu.

"Eh? Wu Fan gege dan Mei jie kemana..." kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari kedua saudaranya itu.

"…Hiks Hiks.. Tao ditinggal sendili… hiks… apa Tao memang anak nakal peli?" tangisnya terdengar lagi.

"Tao pulang" kata Tao lirih setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kenama saja kau Tao!" pekik seseorang dari arah dapur. Berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Tao masih dengan apronnya.

"Dui bu qi mama, Tao tadi ditinggal Wu Fan gege dan Mei jie di taman" jelas Tao terisak.

"Hiks.. jangan membuat mama khawatir Tao" isak mama Tao. Memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Dui bu qi mama" Tao balas memeluk sang ibu.

"Mama…" panggil Tao

"Iya sayang?"

"Wu Fan ge dan Mei jie mana?" tanya Tao.

"Mereka sudah tidur, mau ikut tidur?"

"He'em" Tao mengangguk.

.

−Tak mendapat dekap hangatmu pun tak apa. Asalkan kau masih menyadari keberadaanku di hidupmu, walau secuilpun tak apa. Asalkan kau sadar, itu sudah cukup−

.

Tao kecil menatap punggung sang kakak tiri nanar. Punggung Wu Fan. Dipeluknya lembut punggung hangat itu. Berharap sang pemilik punggung menyadari akan adanya dirinya.

"Tao nyem nyem" igau Wu Fan. Dan…

Tao **bahagia**

10 tahun kemudian

.

"Gege, ayo berangkat ke sekolah" Teriak Mei nyaring dari depan rumah.

"Iya Lu, tunggu sebentar" Ujar Wu Fan sambil memasang sepatu.

"Kajja" ucap Mei spontan. "eh?" Wufan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Mei.

"'Kajja' itu artinya 'ayo' dalam bahasa korea, murid baru di kelasku yang mengajarkannya" jelas Mei dengan bangganya. Mei tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan periang. Mei menjadi yang terpopuler di berbagai hal, namun sifat egoisnya tak pernah hilang. "ya sudah ayo ge, nanti kita terlambat" kata Mei dengan nada setengah memaksa.

"Gege Jiejie tunggu!" teriak Tao dari dalam rumah pada dua saudaranya. Namun sayang, tak didengar.

**Selalu**

"Tao . Ini, bawakan bekal gegemu tadi tertinggal" kata Ibu Tao menyerahkan kotak makan siang milik Wu Fan.

"He'em" Tao mengangguk, lalu pergi berlari. Sedikit berbanding dengan Mei, Tao tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Namun Tao salah satu siswa berprestasi, walau tak sepopuler Mei. Begitu pula dengan Wu Fan, Wu Fan tumbuh menjadi remaja lelaki yang tampan dan keren. Sama halnya dengan Mei Wu Fan pun populer dalam berbagi hal. Banyak yang menyebutkan bahwa Wu Fan dan Mei adalah kesempurnaan. Mereka terlalu memuja Wu Fan dan Mei hingga mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Tao pun ada. Tao juga bagian dari Wu Fan Dan Mei. Miris…

.

–Ketika kita mulai menetapkan hati. Akankah itu selalu bertahan. Walau keyakin pasti adanya, walau rasa percaya selalu ada. Akan kan aku tetap bertahan pada hati itu. Akan kah aku yakin pada hati itu, percaya sepenuhnya pada hati itu–

.

XI A-1

"P-permisi, apakah Wu Fan gege ada?" ucap Tao terbata saat berada didepan kelas Wu Fan.

"Wu Fan? Hmm.. Kulihat tadi dia pergi ke lapangan basket" kata seseorang bername-tag Chanlie.

"Xiexie ni" kata Tao lalu pergi menuju lapangan basket. Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, rambut hitam panjang yang selalu ia rawat sampai sekarang sudah sepaha ia biarkan terurai itu terbang kecil terkena hembusan angin saat ia bejalan. Cantik, bagi mereka yang menyadarinya. Namun sungguh sangat disayangkan banyak mata sehat yang tak menyadari itu.

Langkah kaki Tao terhenti sesaat saat berada di depan pintu lapangan basket indoor milik sekolah mereka. Entah mengapa Tao merasa tak enak untuk masuk. Namun keyakin hati Tao mengatakan ia harus masuk. Karena ia percaya akan kata hatinya.

TAP

Langkah Tao langsung terhenti padahal ia baru selangkah memasuki lapangan basket itu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Ditengah lapangan itu Wu Fan berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Tao merasa ini lebih sakit daripada saat mengetahui Wu Fan pernah tidur dengan mantan-mantannya, seperti Xiumin ataupun Yixing. Tao masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ini, Tao tak bisa menahan rasa perihnya. Bagaimana bisa, Wu Fan berciuman dengan Mei. Dengan Mei. Walau tubuh Wu Fan membelakanginya mengakibatkan Tao tak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis, Tao dapat mengenali gelang tangan Mei.

TAK

Kotak makan siang itu jatuh menghasilkan . Menyebabkan dua muda-mudi itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Namun, tak mereka temukan siapapun disitu. Hanya pintu yang seharusnya tertutup kini terbuka dan sedikit bergoyang dan juga kotak bekal yang tergeletak tanpa daya di lantai.

Wu Fan mengambil kotak bekal itu. Vanilla. "Tao" gumam Wu Fan lalu menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok yag baru saja ia gumamkan namanya.

"Ge, ada apa?" Tanya Mei –ternyata benar- sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Wu Fan.

Tao terus berlari hingga rasanya oksigen untuknya bernafas sudah tak ada. Tak sadar Tao kini sudah berada di taman tempat ia, Mei dan –tentunya- Wu Fan.

"Hiks…"

Menangis. Tao menangis.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Kini Tao sudah berada didalam rumah jamur.

"Peri… Hiks… Kenapa semua berjalan begitu menyakitkan. Sakit peri, sakit sekali. Disini terasa sakit sekali… Hiks" isak Tao sambil meremas seragamnya bagian dada.

"**Hey! Kenapa gadis cantik menangis?"**

Suara ini. Tao menoleh kearah pintu rumah jamur itu. Disitu ada seorang–

"**Kenapa heum?"**

Mata sayu Tao membulat.

–**Chanlie.**

.

−Haruskah aku melupakanmu. Walaupun harus bisakah aku? Kau yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dihatiku, akankah aku bisa? Kau yang ku damba−

.

"eh? Chanlie gege" kata Tao sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Kenapa menangis heum?" tanya Chanlie lsekali lagi. Sekarang Chanlie sudah berada didepan Tao, ikut duduk didalam rumah pohon.

Tao menatap Chanlie dalam. Menatap kedalam mata Chanlie yang penuh akan kebahagian. Tao ingin percaya, tapi ia takut dengan rasa percayanya. Ia merasa rasa percayanya selalu menjerumuskannya dalam lubang kesakitan.

"Hey! Kenapa malah melamun? Ho ho ho aku tau kau pasti baru menyadari kalau aku ini tampan" kata Chanlie dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Tao kagum. Orang dihadapanya bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada dirinya. Tao ingin seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk sakit lagi. Ia benci rasa sakit.

"Huh, PD" kata Tao mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya.

"Kekeke… Seperti yang kuduga"

"Eh?" Tao bingung.

"Kau memang cantik" kata Chanlie tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao tak kuasa menahan rona pipinya. Ia merasa hilang akal sejenak mendengar perkataan Chanlie barusan.

"A..ap..apa?" gagap Tao.

"Hoo… ternyata selain cantik kau juga imut ya" kata Chanlie lagi. Lagi lagi Tao melayang dibuatnya. "Oh ya, kau tadi mencari Wu Fan kan? Kenapa bisa ada disini. Menangis pula" lanjut Chanlie. Mendengar nama Wu Fan disebut, Tao langsung teringat kejadian yang ia liht di lapangan basket tadi.

Sadar akan perubahan air muka Tao, Chanlie segeran mengalihkan pembicaraan. "emm, Tao. Kau tau ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Dan kita berdua sudah masuk daftar bolos." Kata Chanlie pada Tao.

"eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke sekolah" kata Tao panik menarik tangan Chanlie.

"apa kau gila? Kita sudah hampir menghabiskan 2 jam mata pelajaran, dan kau ingin kembali kesekolah?" kata Chanlie menahan tangan Tao untuk tidak pergi.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Tao lesu.

"kita bolos saja sekalian" kata Chanlie dengan entengnya.

"Apa?" kejut Tao.

"lalu, mau apa lagi?" kata Chanlie masih dengan gaya santainya.

"ya sudah" pasrah Tao.

"kau mau ice cream? Tenang ku traktir" tawar Chanlie.

Mata sayu Tao berbinar. "He'em.. Rasa vanilla" katanya.

−Hey! Kau! Kau yang selalu menangis karenanya. Bisakah aku menghapus airmata itu. Aku benci melihatnya. Aku benci saat kau menagis karena dirinya−

"Tao kau dari mana saja?" tanya sebuah suara berat saat Tao pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya didalam rumahnya. Itu Wu Fan. Wu Fan berdiri didekat sofa memegang tas milik Tao.

"Maaf" ucap Tao menunduk.

"Aku bertanya kau darimana" kata Wu Fan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Tao diam. Dan Wu Fan mulai kesal. "Terserah kau saja, kurasa kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Mama pergi menyusul baba ke Korea selama sebulan mungkin lebih. Jadi, kurasa kau mungkin tak membutuhkanku" kata Wu Fan menyerahkan tas milik Tao. Wu Fan memang anak tiri, tapi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga semua terasa bagi kandung. Bagaimana tidak Wu Fan sudah bersama dengan keluarga Huang sejak masih berumur 1,5 tahun. Sejak ayah-ibu Wu Fan meninggal. Dan dengan baik hatinya ayah-ibu Tao mengadopsinya saat itu.

Tao mengambil tasnya. Wu Fan sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya. Sampai kaki jenjang itu terhenti mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Bukannya memang aku sejak dulu selalu mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku selalu sendiri. Kau tau ge, aku selalu membutuhkanmu, tapi apa pernah kau ada di saat aku butuh dirimu. Disaat aku diserang rasa takutku akan petir saat hari hujan, apakah kau ada disampingku? Tidak, kau kan selalu ada di dekat Mei jiejie walau Mei jiejie tidak takut pada petir…." Tao berhenti sejenak. "…Disaat aku tertekan akan hari uTaonku, aku berharap kau datang kekamarku memberiku semangat. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah berada dikamar Mei jiejie memberinya kata-kata penyemangat. Aku dari kamar sebelah hanya bisa membayangkan setiap subjek yang berisikan Mei jiejie diganti dengan diriku. Aku.. aku selalu membutuhkanmu ge.. hiks" Tao berlari kekamarnya.

Wu Fan masih diam membatu, ia masih mencerna kata-kata yang Tao ucapkan tadi. Benarkah? Apa yang semua Tao ucapkan. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Tao seakan sebuah belati bagi Wu Fan. Dan, bagai ditampar keras saat Wu Fan mengingat titik airmata Tao sebelum berlari kekamarnya. Wu Fan terduduk disofa, hatinya terenyuh mengingat betapa perih setiap kata yang Tao ucapkan tadi.

Pikiran Wu Fan terasa kemelut, disatu sisi ia skarang sadar bahwa selama ini Tao memburuhkannya. Disatu sisi yang lain Wu Fan juga sadar disaat seperti ini Mei membutuhkanya.

.

−Kau membutuhkanku. Tapi, ada yang lebih membutuhkanku. Bisakah kau bertahan?− Wu Fan.

.

Tubuh Mei merosot jatuh. Ia sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Wu Fan dan Tao. Apa yang baru saja Tao katakan ternyata juga berdampak pada Mei. Kilat mata Mei berubah. Kenapa Tao harus berkata seperti itu. Ingatan Mei teringat pada benda yang ia temukan di lemari orang tuanya. Sebuah surat **perjodohan**.

.

−Dari awal dia memang milikmu− Mei.

.

Tao menatap setiap inci refleksinya dicermin. Di sentuhnya mahkota hitam nan indah miliknya. Rambut yang selalu ia rawat agar tetap indah dan panjang. Tao ingat betul alasan mengapa ia memanjangkan rambutnya.

.

"… _rapunsel pun akhirnya hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran. Cerita selesai"_

"_Ahh.. aku ingin jadi pangeran. Aku ingin punya istri berambut panjang" celetuk anak lelaki itu dengan wajah berbinar lucu._

"_kalau Mei ingin jadi putli saja. Mei tidak mau jadi lapunsel, lambutnya panjang.. Mei jadi takut"_

"…_."_

"_nah, anak-anak ayo tidur. Sebelum nenek sihir menangkap kalian"_

"_Aku ingin jadi lapunsel" suara bagai desir angin, mungkin tak seorang pun mendengar ucapannya._

.

Diambilnya benda dari laci. Masih fokus menatap sang bayang diri.

SREET

.

**Semua berubah**

.

Pagi ini sang surya terkesan memaksa para penghuni bumi untuk segera bangun. Begitu pula dirumah kediaman keluarga Huang.

"Mei kau sarapan dulu" kata lelaki tampan dengan postur tubuh layaknya model. Sipalagi kalau bukan Wu Fan.

"Iya" kata Mei menurut.

Wufan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Tao. "Tao bangun" kata Wu Fan sambil mengetuk pintu kmar Tao. "Hmm" jawaban dari dalam. Wu Fan menghela nafasnya. "kalau kau tidak cepat keluar, kau akan kami tinggal" kata Wu Fan lagi.

"Bukannya aku selalu kalian tinggal"

Wu Fan terdiam.

"setidaknya hari ini kita berangkat bersama"

"Aku tidak terbiasa pergi dengan kalian. Jadi, Pergi saja. Aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri" kata Tao. Satu hal yang dapat Wu Fan tangkap. Dingin, nada bicara Tao menjadi dingin padanya. "baiklah" Wu Fan pergi.

.

Sekolah hari ini terasa biasa saja bagi Wu Fan. Hingga satu pekikkan keras membuatnya tertarik. Ada apa? Batinnya.

Kyaaa

Kyaaa

Dari arah pintu gerbang suara itu berasal. Sudah banyak kerumunan siswa berada di dekat gerbang membuat Wu Fan harus bersusah payah untuk melihat apa yang menjadi tontonan disitu. Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan itu akhirnya Wu Fan dapat melihat apa yang membuat pekikkan itu.

Ternyata hanya siswa **tampan**. Mungkin murid baru, pikir Wu Fan. Lalu ia beranjak untuk pergi.

"psst.. bukanya itu Huang Zi Tao?"

"iya, itu memang Huang Zi Tao. Astaga ia memotong rambutnya. Tapi, ia terlihat lebih fresh dan juga tampan"

Percakapan dua orang siswi itu berhasil membuat langkah Wu Fan terhenti. "Siapa yang kalian maksud Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Wu Fan pada dua orang siswi tadi. "jelas, Huang Zi Tao adikmu yang kami maksud" kata salah seorang siswi yang ditanyai.

.

−Kau yang merubahnya−

.

TBC


End file.
